Silver Ingots
by frxzen
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots about the Silver Clan. Post-series, pre-movie as I haven't yet seen it [by this I mean it's Neko, Shiro and Kuroh reunited] Prompts are needed and greatly appreciated!


**Alright so this is my first time writing for the Silver Clan but they're adorable so why not. Please tell me if they are out of character (which they probably will be!)**

**Also I don't have many ideas for this oneshot booklet so please please pretty please if you could leave prompts in the reviews then that would be wonderful, thank you so much!**

**I hope you enjoy it x**

**First Snow **

"Shiro!"

"Huh?"

"Shiro!"

"Wha-what is it?! Neko?!"

"Shiro, look!"

"Neko it's six thirty in the morning!"

"Shi-_ro_." Neko placed both hands in fists on the bed as she sat back on her knees and scowled down at her white haired friend and king who looked distinctly rumpled and unkinglike, having been woken just moments before. "Look out the window! Something strange is happening; there's white falling from the sky!"

Realisation dawned on Shiro's face and, much to Neko's excitement, he sat up and swung his legs out of bed, shivering when his feet touched the floor. He didn't know how Neko could stand being almost naked all the time (Kuroh _insisted_ she at least wear underwear around the house). It would drive him crazy.

Pushing himself off the bed Shiro stood and stumbled to the window, to look out across the normally bright countryside. This morning all he could see through the half light and the raging blizzard was white, no doubt covering the hills for miles around. He couldn't even see the nearby village, despite it only being a twenty minute walk from their house.

"It's snow, Neko." Though thick with sleep, Shiro's voice held a note of excitement that seemed to register with Neko as she bounced up from her seat on the bed and landed lightly next to him.

"Snow?" She placed her hand on the glass, as if trying to touch it, before looking back up at Shiro and tilting her head, questioningly.

"It's, uh...it's like ice cream."

"Ice cream?!"

"Y-yeah! But you can't eat it." He added, hurriedly. "Well, I suppose you could but it doesn't taste like anything. It's frozen rain falling from the sky. It's cold, and people play games in it."

Neko was no longer really listening; instead she had made the decision to go and rouse Kuroh to see if he could make snow like he made ice cream and was she allowed to go outside without her clothes on to play?

Predictably the answer was 'no' to all of the above, and so Neko sulked while Shiro and Kuroh got up because neither of them would be able to sleep now and they didn't really want to leave Neko alone to try cooking again. Last time it hadn't ended well.

"Neko, having pancakes for breakfast is not-"

"Neko wants pancakes!"

"But it's not health-"

"I want pancakes!"

"Neko you'll get-"

"Kurosuke, make pancakes!"

Eventually Kuroh conceded and made pancakes while Neko watched on in glee, occasionally sitting on his back, clinging to him like a monkey. Shiro laughed and managed to get her to stop bothering Kuroh, persuading her that they needed to get dressed if she wanted to play in the snow after breakfast (it was with great reluctance that she complied).

When the breakfast was cooked and quickly consumed, the trio wrapped up warm and went out into the snow. The blizzard had calmed down significantly and Shiro immediately flopped to the floor to make a snow angel, leaving Kuroh to deal with Neko, who was currently on his back and hissing at the snowflakes that fell into her hair.

It took a few minutes, but Neko eventually warmed up to the idea of the snow and soon she was playing quite happily. They made a snowman and decorated it with Shiro's earmuffs, hat and gloves, while Kuroh donated a scarf and, for once, Neko refused to take her clothes off (she treasured this particular coat that Shiro had bought for her with admirable, if unnecessary, valour).

"There." Shiro had said, tweaking the carrot nose. "He's perfect! What do you think, Kuroh?"

"Hm?" Kuroh looked up and, smiling, nodded twice, before telling them that they should go inside and get warm (he would make hot chocolate, of course). It took a little bit of persuading, but after promising Neko that she could come out and play again later she complied without too much sulking.

The trio spent most of the day in the snow, either on a makeshift sledge which worked perfectly on the hills surrounding their isolated cottage or making snowmen, mostly decorated with food now as nobody really wanted to shed their extra layers.

At the end of the day, when they were all inside and warm again, they were so tired that they fell asleep where they were, sprawled in front of the fireplace. Between them lay a plate that once held cookies and their empty hot chocolate mugs, and Shiro's final thought as he fell to sleep, was that he was so glad he came home.


End file.
